Seeing Stars
by teinousha
Summary: It takes more than eyes to see... Let your heart show you the way. (The first short fluff I've ever written. SenKosh. Smut ahead!) Sendoh and Koshino in one star-filled early morning sky...


Seeing Stars  
+ Teinousha +  
  
Author's Notes: I've been reading a lot of books, encyclopedias, and the likes, which has an entry about constellations and other large bodies of stars, which some greatly loony and/or imaginative people had named for what they believe they see in it. And all this time, I couldn't manage to get their logic as to how the hell they call five dots in strategically random places, an eagle or a wolf?  
  
How the hell do you name stars anyway? It's not like you could just connect the dots, and form those images. *Sigh* I'm getting hopeless, I know. I have no idea about astrology, so please forgive my stupidity, and this fic is for any others who's as confused as I am...'  
  
This story does not contain the secret to the star-constellations and other more mysteries of the known universe, but hopefully, you'd find this fluff worth reading and something that could ease your troubled mind--- I know I did.  
  
SenKosh fluff ahead.  
  
~*_*~  
  
Seeing Stars  
  
Koshino's eyes drooped slightly, the cool gusts of the early February morning making him sleepier by the minute. He gave a soft unsophisticated yawn, and removing his hands from under his head to shift slightly in his position by the soft grass of the meadow by the outskirts of Ryonan, he looked at the man silently gazing at the stars beside him.  
  
Shifting his weight to one elbow, Koshino cocked his head slightly, looking at Sendoh's serene face curiously. His lips formed into a cute, adorable pout, and Sendoh couldn't help but divert his attention from the beautiful stars in the deep mysterious depths of the sky, to the thoughtful look in Koshino's face, as the latter regarded him curiously.  
  
"Kosh?"  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Sendoh blinked at that. He scrunched his eyebrows a bit, deftly wondering what their conversation is all about. And although curious as to what brought that question on, Sendoh made to reply, looking back up the star- filled sky of early 2:00 Ryonan morning. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The sky--- what do you see when you look at it?"  
  
A small serene smile formed in Sendoh's face, his eyes never averting from a particular bright star in the sky. "I see you~"  
  
Koshino cocked his eyebrows weirdly at that. "Me?" Usually, he would have had a more negative approach to Sendoh's mushiness, but this time, it was different. There was an unspoken volume of sincerity and Sendoh's voice, and Koshino was too fascinated with this facade of his lover's, to care about anything else. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The stars--- I see you in them..."  
  
"Really?" Koshino averted his gaze towards the sky, trying to find the sincerity of Sendoh's words. There was a multitude of stars in the sky and no matter how hard Koshino squint his eyes and try; he couldn't seem to find exactly what Sendoh was talking about. "I can't see it. Where am I in there?" he made an effort to raise a hand and point to a certain group of bright stars in the sky.  
  
Sendoh gave a soft laugh. "You're not in there. You're here... with me"  
  
Koshino blinked. "Then, what did you mean when you said you see me there?"  
  
"I mean it as it is." Sendoh shifted himself on his side, facing Koshino, so they were more or less facing each other. He reached out a hand to brush a strand off Koshino's early-in-the-morning mussed hair. "I see you in them."  
  
"How?" Koshino brushed a hand through his quite unruly hair. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"I dunno..." Sendoh looked serene, albeit characteristically peaceful. "I just do." And saying as much, Sendoh reached out, and closing the distance between the two of them, he gave a soft, chaste kiss on Koshino's forehead.  
  
Koshino blinked at that, but was still not put off with his curiosity. Pouting rather suspiciously, he looked back up the sky, settling himself comfortably on his back with his hands back up his head to serve as pillows. "But how? I mean, how can you say it's me? How can *they* be me?"  
  
Sendoh gave a soft chuckle. Leaning on his elbow, he let his gaze travel on Koshino's deep brown orbs for eyes, to the pert nose, down to the cute pout on his lips, as though memorizing every contours of the man's face. Leaning down to kiss the man again, this time on the tip of the cute sassy nose, he made a move to reply. "They aren't. No one can be like you--- you're one of a kind."  
  
A few wrinkle lines appeared on Koshino's forehead then. Glaring at his lover, he demanded. "What do you mean? I thought you just said you could see me in them? I totally do not get you."  
  
Sendoh gave his picturesque trademark smile, raising a hand to caress his boyfriend's adorably cute, glaring face. "I do." He said oh-so-serenely- soft. "I can see you in the stars, just as I can see you in everywhere else I look into. You don't necessarily have to be there. I just can see you in them. One does not need to look to see, just as you don't have to be always around for me to know that you're there--- here... with me."  
  
Koshino blinked at that, but didn't retort with his usual 'don't make me sick' expression, or something of the like. Instead, his face softened into one of deep solemnity, mirroring the expression on his lover's face. "Honto?"  
  
"Aah." Sendoh smiled again. "You don't have to see it to believe it. Your heart will know it for you, and all you can do is let the spur of the moment wash you away. And more often than not, you would find out that your heart sees more than what your eyes can see... You just have to believe."  
  
Koshino was silent, as he listened to Sendoh's soft voice, the man's breath tickling his ear. Blinking, he gave another glance at the sky, this time with a lace of enlightenment. "Sendoh?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
Koshino shifted his gaze to Sendoh's beautiful face, from those cool blue eyes, to the slightly parted lips laced with a small serene smile. Giving his own rare and precious smirk, Koshino made to retort, a gleam in his eyes. "I can see you in the sky, too..."  
  
Sendoh's smile widened at that...  
  
...And, as though on cue, the two reached out for each other, and shared a soft and intense kiss, held witness by the vast expanse of the sky, and a multitude of stars smiling heavily down upon them, in that explicably cold morning of February...  
  
OWARI +T-chan+ =======  
  
~*_*~  
  
Fluff! Bwahahahahaha! The first fluffy, sickening fic I've written! Sugoi! This is the shortest fic I've ever written, so there!  
  
I am thinking of making a sequel on this one, and yeah, it's another fluff... something about meteor showers.  
  
This fluffy fic was made possible by my disappointment and frustration upon not seeing the meteor shower that was rumored to be falling a while ago, about 2 in the morning. I was awake as early as 12, but then, it started to rain, and the clouds were too thick, that I can't see any bloody stars!  
  
But then, I guess everything has its ups and downside. This one is the good thing about that 'missed' opportunity! I've always wanted to write a drabble--- something short, and sickening sweet... Hehe... Enjoy, minna-san, and please review!!!  
  
[[ 05/04/2004 11:57 PM ]] 


End file.
